


Mistakes

by Cutepumpkin



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutepumpkin/pseuds/Cutepumpkin
Summary: Emon finds Dorman and in a fight gets separated and ends up alone with Dormin, but he has the ancient sword and uses it to keep Dormin submissive. Emon doesn’t know what to do when a slight problem occurs with Dormin.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I suck at writing but felt like writing something. I look forward to feedback!

Emon got knocked over and tried to get up and move away from the demon but the ground beneath him crumbled and fell down. To both his amusement and horror Dormin fell down with him. With a thud he hit the ground, but it was much softer than he expected, cold too. He went to stand only to feel the ground beneath him move and let out a groan. He quickly grabbed the sword and pierced it into Dormin, who let out a shout. He took a second to know he was on the beast’s stomach. Good a weak point. He tried to stab down again but lost his balance as Dormin shifted to get up. The black blood was spilling onto Emon and making the others body slippery. He thrusted the sword into the others abdominal. He cried out and fell back to the ground.

Dormin’s breath was shaky, Emon knew that the demon must be hurting. He noticed the demon was digging it’s claws into the ground. Dormin tried to jerk upwards but fell backdown and only managed to make Emon fall lower on him. Emon quickly tried to climb back up onto Dormin to retrieve the sword but lost balance and felt his feet dig into the soft flesh beneath him. Wait, soft? It’s skin was hard, why was this part soft? He pushed the thought aside right now he had bigger things to worry about. He dug his foot into the flesh again and tried to boost himself up but was startled when Dormin let out a high pitched whine. “H-human, stop.” Emon was confused, was it in pain? It didn’t act like this when he stabbed it. He felt something twitching beneath his foot.

Emon tried to boost himself back up and again but was unsuccessful. He quickly gripped the flesh to keep balanced as he was thrusted upward. He glanced to see what caused it. And noticed he was on the pelvis of the demon. It quickly reached down and Emon rolled out of the way and climbed up and grabbed the sword. Dormin let out a sound Emon could only describe as an irritated noise. He noticed a slit where he was standing, it spread open and he found himself curious on how the creatures ‘parts’ looked like. His view was ruined Dormin’s hand covered it. Emon found himself disappointed but understood why it didn’t want it’s parts out for all to see. 

He thought for a moment on how If he stabbed it one more time he would kill him. He found himself unable to bring himself to it. He tapped his sword on the creatures arm and it jolted and jerked his arm away, leaving his sensitive parts exposed. Emon looked, eager to see what the creature was hiding. It was defiantly a male, it had a prehensile cock that looked like tentacle. Dormin froze realizing what he just did. “H-human, just kill me or leave me alone.” Emon took note that the demons voice sounded strained. “It would be cruel of me to leave you like this. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind a little assistance.” He slid back down the colossus and slid his hand onto the other males cock. He smirked when it tried to wrap around his hand. He moved away before it could get a good grip.

Dormin whined as his arousal throbbed desperately trying to get attention. “N-no, don’t do that.” It groaned but made no attempt to stop him. Emon gently stroked the tip and watched Dormin squirm under him. He took his hand away from it when a white fluid leaked from the head. The demon groaned groaned at the loss of contact. “H-human, please.” Emon was confused, it sounded like the creature was enjoying this but it wanted him to stop? Why? He could help make it feel good instead of leaving it to care for the problem itself. He thought of ways he could make things faster, he knew from personal experience it could get uncomfortable to be left aroused for an extended period of time. He thought of just rubbing him to get him off but thought it would take too long.

He instinctively grabbed his sword when one of Dormin’s hands reached for him. “H-human please...” Dormin whined out while moving his hand back to his side. Emon places his sword back in it’s sheath. “What’s wrong? You’ll have to tell me what you want.” Dormin growled and replied with. “Touch me or let me finish myself." Emon let rubbed the head of the beast’s cock earning a pleased moan. Emon got an idea and decided to act on it. He pulled out the ancient sword, much to Dormin’s horror. He gently made the blade trace up and down the others cock and took note on how he tensed. He watched curiously as it throbbed eagerly, oh how sensible, a demon that gets it’s rocks off to danger. 

He felt Dormin calm down and allowed him to use the sword to pleasure him. Emon put the sword away and climbed back onto Dormin’s stomach before saying. “I’m sure your sick of waiting to get the pleasure you desire, so would you be a dear and touch yourself for me?” Dormin groaned and reached down to stroke himself. He immediately set a fast pace, Emon felt the creatures stomach rise and fall as it breathed. He jolted as a hand grabbed him and moved him up to his chest. He didn’t fight it and watched in amusement as the colossus climaxed and his seed spilled onto his stomach.

The beast whined as it tried to get up only for Emon to pull the sword out again and stop him. Emon thought for a moment now was a perfect time to finish the colossus since it was dazed and tired. He couldn’t bring himself to do it unfortunately, he knew all the things this monster could and would do if given the chance. He sighed and put the sword away before saying. “I will not kill you now as long as you help me get out of here.”


End file.
